Widdle Chryssi Wants Upsies! (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Usando algo de magia changeling, y el arte del método de actuación, Chrysalis tomará el control de Equestria de la manera más diabólica posible. ¿Podrá alguien oponérsele (sin cargarla y darle su alma)? (Traducción de la historia escrita y publicada por Damaged en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Damaged / This story was written by Damaged**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 394442/ widdle-chryssi-wants-upsies**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 **Tu páncreas no está a salvo.**

* * *

El teniente Bright Spear carraspeó y el sonido resonó en la silenciosa sala del trono. "¡Ahora anunciando a su pavorosa majestad, la reina Chrysalis de la Colmena de las Tierras Baldías!" Su trabajo no era discriminar como los ponis querían ser llamados, sus palabras eran exactamente iguales a las que la peticionaria había escrito.

En el estrado se sentó una alicornio. "¿Pero las Tierras Baldías no están ahora bajo el control de Thorax?" Preguntó la princesa Luna mientras le daba a Bright Spear una mirada inquisitiva, él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Hundiéndose en su trono, Luna hizo un gesto con su pezuña para que abrieran las puertas.

Chrysalis lucía como lo haría una reina. Alta y orgullosa, con esa pequeña corona en su cabeza que la marcaba como la líder de los changelings, y tenía toda la arrogancia de una gobernante al que no se podía expulsar. El que no tuviera un solo súbdito lo hacía un punto discutible, al parecer. Ella miró a la princesa Luna y suspiró. "Esperaba que hubiera sido tu hermana quién estuviera aquí."

Luna observó como la reina Chrysalis caminaba lentamente hacia ella, la suave alfombra roja bajo las pezuñas de la malvada changeling. Algo se veía extraño con respecto a Chrysalis, en comparación de cuando había secuestrado a toda la realeza de Equestria: Chrysalis parecía aún más demacrada que nunca. "¿Por qué? ¿Tenías un arma secreta que solo puede destruirla a ella?"

"No." Deteniéndose en la parte inferior del estrado que soportaba el trono de Luna, Chrysalis dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. "No peleaste conmigo. No me atacaste incluso cuando invadí." Ignorando el hecho de que Luna parecía que estaba tratando de interrumpir, Chrysalis continuó. "No lastimaste a mis changelings cuando vinieron por ti. Me di cuenta de eso, y lo aprecio."

Luna, con su prerrogativa como una princesa de Equestria, interrumpió el monólogo de Chrysalis (Luna sabía cuándo estaba escuchando uno, ella misma lo había hecho antes después de todo). "No fue por tu bien por la que no ataqué en la boda. Me quedé dormida."

"Bueno, entonces no me sentiré tan mal por usar esto ahora." La mirada de Chrysalis mejoró, y sonrió a la princesa Luna "Pero no soy una conquistadora cruel. Así que estás informada de mi intención de tomar control de Equestria, y te pido que —por tu propio bien— hagas las cosas más fáciles y abdiques el trono."

Una pequeña risita salió del hocico de la princesa Luna. Ella tembló un poco, y luego se puso a reír. Levantó una de sus pezuñas para cubrir su hocico, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Princesa de la Luna cayó de su trono riendo.

Chrysalis no tomó mal el insulto. Ella se sentó, viendo como Luna rodaba por el piso. Cuando las ráfagas de risas disminuyeron, Chrysalis finalmente decidió que era hora de actuar. No sentía ira hacia al comportamiento de Luna, solo lástima por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Moviendo un poco sus patas delanteras hacia adelante, Chrysalis se desplomó de frente y con un destello de fuego verde se convirtió en casi la mitad de su tamaño. Sin embargo, mantuvo la longitud de su crin y dejó que cayera sobre un ojo. Con el otro miró hacia arriba, a la princesa Luna. Con la imagen de tristeza inocente, Chrysalis le dio a Luna los mejores "ojos de cachorro y un puchero" que probablemente haya sido dada por un changeling.

"Oh…" Luna bajo la mirada hacia Chrysalis. La lástima y el odio hacia sí misma la invadieron, más de lo que podía soportar. Ella observó como el labio inferior de la Reina de los Changelings comenzó a temblar, y ella lloró. "N—No puedo más. Por favor, detente, ¡haré lo que sea!"

"¿Equestia?" Chrysalis había pasado su tiempo entrenando, incluso tenía la voz perfecta.

"¡Lo que sea! Solo... Por favor— ¡no me mires así!" Luna trató de cubrir sus ojos pero algún tipo de fuerza la detuvo. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de la adorable changeling, y por cada segundo que miraba, Chrysalis robaba un poco más de su corazón.

 _Más fácil de lo que esperaba._ Pensó Chrysalis. Ella empujó su labio inferior un poco hacia afuera. "¿Pu-puedo tener Equestwia?"

"¡S-Si!" El grito de Luna resonó por la habitación.

Sintiendo que su princesa en peligro, Bright Spear comenzó a embestir con su lanza blandeada frente a él. Él llegó a estar un metro de la Reina Chrysalis antes de que la changeling se volteara a mirarle. "¡Aggghhhh!"

"¿Me pincharás con eso?" La voz que Chrysalis usó era un poco atontada, sus labios temblando aún más por el uso de la misma, pero su efecto fue inmediato. La lanza del guardia cayó al suelo cuando su magia cesó. "¡Chryssi quiere abrazo!"

Todo pensamiento sobre el bienestar de Luna se evaporó de la mente de Bright. Su visión se centró en la Reina "Chryssi" Chrysalis extendiendo sus lindas patas delanteras para recibir un abrazo. Dando los últimos pasos hacia su perdición, Bright Spear envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de Chrysalis y la abrazó.

Abriendo su boca, Chryssi se alimentó bien del amor inducido de Bright Spear. "¡Sabes bien!"

Luna, habiendo logrado bajar del estrado solo manteniendo a "feliz Chryssi" en su cabeza, avanzó hacia los dos. Ella bajó la cabeza. "Equestria es tuya. Por favor no—"

Chryssi giró su cabeza para mirar a Luna, mandando todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella. "¿Woona quiere abrazar también?" La princesa era masilla para las artimañas de Chryssi, y pronto ella abrazó a ambos ponis. Este era su mejor plan hasta ahora.

Las enormes puertas al final de la sala del trono se abrieron de golpe cuando el viento y poder amenazaron con romperlas por completo. Llevando la magia como un manto, La princesa Celestia—furiosa e impecable—se dirigió a la sede del poder con su ex-estudiante a su lado. "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

"Lo siento, hermana, pero no puede hacerlo. Abdico. Me rindo." Luna se sentó en el piso de la sala del trono, abrazando a su pecho lo que parecía ser una Reina Chrysalis a media escala. La pequeña changeling estaba muy ocupada frotando su mejilla contra su esponjoso pecho real para siquiera darse la vuelta. Chryssi sostuvo el poder de Luna como una correa.

"¡Baja a Chrysalis!" Celestia avanzó con fuerza, cada golpe de sus cascos contra el piso causó que apareciera una red de grietas.

Twilight no quería contrarrestar a su antigua mentora, pero quería asegurarse de que Celestia supiera que todavía estaba a su lado. "Chrysalis, conocemos tus trucos. No funcionarán esta vez."

Chryssi, en el agarre de Luna, se volvió para mirar a las dos recién llegadas. "Solo quiero Equestia." Ella dejó que su crin cayera por un lado de su rostro y dio dos ojitos de perrito a las princesas restantes. Sosteniendo a la princesa Luna con una pata delantera, Chryssi acercó la otra hacia Celestia, moviéndola un poco en el aire.

"¿Creíste que esto nos derrotaría todas?" Celestia levantó una pezuña a su pecho, en una pose orgullosa. Levantando su hocico un poco, ella miró por encima de la cabeza de Chryssi para evitar que la mayor parte de la magia-que-no-era-magia le afectara. "Tengo una voluntad de hierro, Chrysalis, al igual que mi ex-alumna. Ninguna de nosotras sería—"

Twilight, con sus ojos muy abiertos mirando a la extendida pata delantera de Chryssi, se tambaleó sobre sus pezuñas mientras caminaba hacia adelante. No se detuvo hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a Chryssi y ofrecerle su propio abrazo. La Reina de los Changelings felizmente aceptó, y se dejó pasar a Twilight. Ella bebió bien.

"'¡Twilight! ¡No caigas en la tentación! ¡Debes mantenerte fuerte contra ella!" Su propia resistencia fue puesta a prueba cuando Celestia vio a su estudiante literalmente entregarse al monstruo.

"Pero ella es la reinita más pequeña y adorable, ¿no es así?" Twilight frotó su mejilla contra la de Chryssi. El mundo se sintió más ligero, más simple. Ella sintió crecer su amor por la malvada dictadora más linda de todas.

"¡Sí!" Chryssi asintió la cabeza en acuerdo. "'¿Puedo tener Equestia?"

Besando a Chryssi en la nariz, Twilight asintió con total acuerdo. "¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Y a todos los ponis!"

Chocando sus pezuñas delanteras por la emoción, Chryssi vitoreó. "¡Yay!"

"¡Detente!" El vozarrón interrumpiendo la celebración de Chryssi. Refunfuñando en desdén, la princesa Celestia avanzó pisando fuerte, sus pezuñas dejando huellas en el piso de piedra. Extendiendo completamente sus alas, y dirigió su mirada ilegible completamente sobre Chryssi. "Libéralas y esto será ignorado, Reina Chrysalis."

"¡Arriba!" Chryssi señaló a Celestia, y ante sus simples palabras Twilight Sparkle la sostuvo en alto, ofreciendo la reina changeling a la Princesa del Sol. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse, Chryssi extendió sus cuatro patas hacia Celestia, la miró e hizo un puchero. "¿Puedes abrazarme y amarme?"

Celestia estaba hecha de materiales más resistentes. "No, Chrysalis."

"Aww…" Los labios de Chryssi temblaron, y ella agitó sus cuatro patas. "¡Quiero abrazo!"

"No."

"¡Quiero Equestia!"

"No, Chrysalis."

Bajando su hocico, Chryssi miró a Celestia, con su mirada casi paralela a su irregular cuerno. "¿Por favor?"

Su resistencia comenzó a agrietarse, y mientras sus ojos permanecían en Chryssi, dicha grieta en Celestia se ensanchó. Entonces toda su resistencia se derrumbó. Alzando sus patas delanteras, la princesa Celestia presionó a Chryssi contra su pecho y meció a la changeling. "Puedes tener abrazos."

Chryssi no era alguien que se distrajera. "¡Y Equestia!"

Celestia suspiró. "Y Equestria." Se dio cuenta, era imposible. Ella todavía era capaz de pensar racionalmente, pero lo que Chryssi estaba haciendo no le hablaba a esa parte de ella. La madre que Celestia no era, la tía que era por adopción, la hermana que era para Luna; todo el lado amoroso de Celestia mecía a Chryssi, e incluso soltó una risita cuando la changeling acarició el suave pelaje de su pecho. "¿La pequeña Chryssi quiere algo más?"

Riendo mientras Celestia le tocó la nariz, Chryssi levantó la vista y señaló con una sola pezuña. "¡Corona!"

* * *

"Tienes que hacerlo. Nadie puede resistir esto." Applejack dirigió al grupo hacia las puertas de la sala del trono.

"Si no la derrotas, todas estaremos bajo su control para el final de la semana"

Los ponis, más aturdidos, vagaban por los bordes del pasillo. Cada uno de ellos tenía una expresión beatífica en sus caras; algunos habían tenido la suerte de abrazar a su nueva gobernante suprema, otros solo deseaban que un día pudieran tener la oportunidad de cargar a Chryssi.

Cinco amigas se apresuraron para llegar a la confrontación final. Cuatro de ellas sabía su trabajo; debían despejar el camino. Applejack fue la primera en llegar a las puertas dobles. Dándose media vuelta, incluso cuando sus cuatro amigas galopaban directamente hacia ella, ella golpeó las pesadas puertas con sus pezuñas.

Una fuerza irresistible se encontró con un objeto, no del todo, inamovible. No se necesitaba ni un solo libro de reglas para justificar el resultado. El sonido de la madera quebrada se hizo eco a través de Canterlot cuando el bastión interior de la sede del poder fue quebrantado.

Corriendo al lado de Applejack, Pinkie Pie que de las cinco ahora era su turno. Justo como cuando habían luchado contra las fuerzas de Storm King, Pinkie preparó sus delicias horneadas.

Frente a ella había unos guardias, todos con una cara de un changeling pintada a pezuña en sus armaduras antes prístinas. Ellos tenían escudos y lanzas (con lindos y pequeños corchos en las puntas para que una pequeña reina en particular no se lastimara con ellas), y se prepararon para la carga.

Ellos esperaban magdalenas (sus escudos fueron calificados resistentes contra eso), pero lo que obtuvieron fueron tartas de manzana. Las patas delanteras de Pinkie Pie se movían como un molino, giraban y agarraban una tarta cada segunda vuelta, girándolo dos veces antes de tirar.

Se torcieron escudos aquí y allá. Un semental perdió el agarre de su escudo y una tarta le dio un golpe en la cara.

Pezuñas se sacudieron y escudos cayeron.

Cerca de una docena de guardias bien alimentados yacían en el suelo, gimiendo, mientras Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash pasaron frente a ellos.

La guardia de Luna era la siguiente, pero no cualquier guardia. "Oye, Rainbow Dash." Los ojos de Shadow Surprise brillaron, y una espesa neblina se arremolinaba alrededor de las tres amigas que quedaban, incluyéndola a ella. Vistiendo el uniforme de las Shadowbolts, la yegua pegaso tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. "Sin juegos esta vez. Esta vez es en serio, y tú vas—"

Rainbow Dash no se había ralentizado ni un poco. Alzando su casco, ella colisionó con Shadow Surprise, marcando al escalofriante poni en la mandíbula. "Justo como pensaba: todo hablar."

Mientras las dos pegasos se pusieron en guardia, Rarity señaló con su pezuña la base del estrado. La pantalla de humo que Shadow Surprise había puesto se desvaneció cuando su voluntad pareció enfocarse en el combate.

"Vamos, Fluttershy, dependen de nosotras." Siempre con estilo—especialmente cuando estaba en la sala del trono—Rarity había terminado de galopar. Manteniéndose al trote, ella cuidadosamente pasó alrededor de la pelea entre Rainbow Dash y Shadow Surprise.

Fluttershy usó su melena para ocultar lo tanto que su mirada temblaba, lo que la dejó mirando hacia la tarima a las tres poderosas alicornios que la fulminaron con su mirada. Terror se levantó, pero algo más peligroso se interpuso entre ella y sus miradas.

"¡Solo mírense! ¿Acaso llaman a esto una sala del trono?" La mirada de Rarity, mientras observaba su alrededor, decía mucho de sus opiniones sobre el estado de las cosas. "Miren esto"—Levantando una pezuña, Rarity les mostró la parte de abajo—"¡Esto está sucio!"

Celestia, Luna y Twilight fueron aplacadas. Una modista de mal humor supera y comanda a cualquiera—hasta a una princesa. Cada una de ellas bajó la mirada para ocultar su culpa.

"¡Celestia, una escoba, ahora! Luna, encuentra un trapeador. Y Twilight, querida, _buscarás_ un cepillo y comenzarás en esas ventanas horriblemente sucias. ¡AHORA!" Usar ese tono agudo junto con la actitud obstinada era agotador, sin embargo. "¡Tráiganme un sofá también, y que sea rápido!"

Una respiración profunda. Luego otra. Fluttershy pasó caminando hacia la terrible tirana que se había apoderado de la sala del trono. "Gracias, Rarity." Ella recibió un guiño de su amiga, y siguió caminando hacia la cima del estrado.

"¿Por qué está Chryssi toda sola?" Chryssi le estaba yendo bien, en el transcurso de un día había asegurado su control sobre las mentes de las tres alicornios en Canterlot. Pero cada una de ellas se había ido, y debido a su estatura, Chryssi no podía ver el por qué.

"Um, ¿hola?" Las pezuñas de Fluttershy finalmente la llevaron a la plataforma donde estaban los tronos, estando ahí vio a Chryssi en su linda y adorable apariencia. "Si—Si no le molesta, Reina Chrysalis, ¿podrías, por favor, parar de hacer esto?"

"¡No! ¡Chryssi quiere abrazo!" Respondió Chryssi antes de extender sus patas delanteras hacia Fluttershy y comenzar a agitarlas.

Con su crin cayéndole un poco más sobre los ojos, Fluttershy retrocedió un poco de la mirada de Chryssi. "¿P-P-Por favor?"

Algo andaba mal. Muy pero que muy mal. Chryssi sintió por primera vez un poco de miedo desde que las princesas estaban bajo su control. "¡P-P-Pero quiero abrazo!" Tan pronto como habló, Chryssi se dio cuenta que su plan estaba frustrado.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Fluttershy. "Por supuesto que quieres un abrazo, y te daré uno grande y feliz tan pronto como bajes del trono" Fluttershy había tratado con conejitos, gatitos e incluso murciélagos bebés usando técnicas como esa, y ella los había superado. Ni siquiera un breezie con una pezuña adolorida afectaría en su decisión—ni en su amabilidad.

"N-No…" Las pezuñas de Chryssi se movieron por su propia cuenta. Ella no era lo suficientemente grande como para simplemente bajar del trono sin la posibilidad de lastimarse, así que se dio media vuelta y lentamente se deslizó hacia el piso. Pensó que ella se voltearía para ver a una satisfecha Fluttershy, pero en su lugar dicha yegua estaba repentinamente sobre ella.

"Buena potrilla. Ahora vamos, Chryssi." Fluttershy extendió una pezuña hacia la reina changeling.

"¿P-Puedo tener un abrazo ahora?" Lo que era peor en ser derrotada de esa manera era el efecto que Fluttershy tenía en Chryssi. Chryssi. Agitando su cabeza, Chryssi intentó salir de su personaje, pero falló. Lágrimas brotaron, y en un instante ella fue cargada.

"No tienes que llorar, Chryssi. Te cuidaré bien" Fluttershy se llevó a la pequeña changeling de la sala del trono, dejando destrucción y devastación en el camino. "Tengo un pequeño amigo que le encantará conocerte. Su nombre en Ángel, y sé que ustedes dos se llevarán bien."


End file.
